<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warmth - Kamen Rider Decade AU by meitaroangst</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29148576">Warmth - Kamen Rider Decade AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/meitaroangst/pseuds/meitaroangst'>meitaroangst</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Decade OT4 Collage AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Decade, Tokusatsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Blizzards &amp; Snowstorms, F/M, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Winter, daiki is very gay for tsukasa and it shows, decade ot4 - Freeform, decade ot4 are dating and you cannot change my mind, decade ot4 but roommates, happy one year friendversary, natsumi being a mom to her three roommates, surprise friendversary gift!, symphogear reference</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:00:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29148576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/meitaroangst/pseuds/meitaroangst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukasa and his three roommates get stuck inside at home during a snowstorm.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hikari Natsumi/Kadoya Tsukasa/Kaitou Daiki/Onodera Yuusuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Decade OT4 Collage AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2267048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Warmth - Kamen Rider Decade AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/gifts">Jen425</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy one year friendversary, Flaim! I really like using this prompt. Also decade ot4 as roommates is one of my fave au (and the only au i've wrote on here) ever. I hope you like your present! 💜</p><p> </p><p>Thank you for being the bestest best friend a girl could ever have. I love you &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So what now?” Yuusuke asks the other three. “The snow trapped us in here with no way out.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Yuusuke, it’s not it’s the end of the world.” Daiki adds. “We’ll just freeze to death.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“WHAT?!”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boys, Boys, let’s not panic, alright? The news did say the storm will die down in the morning.” Natsumi says. “Plus we have a fireplace to keep us warm!”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“She does have point, Yuusuke.” Daiki says in agreement.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess, you’re right.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Natsumi held both of Daiki and Yuusuke’s hands, smiling at them both. “Let’s just think about the positive, okay? At least we have eachother, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuusuke nodded smiling back to his fellow roommate. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s so bad about a snowstorm anyway?” Tsukasa says. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“We could probably freeze to death.” Daiki responds.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Natsumi smacks him on his head. “Oi! What was that for?!”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, we’re not gonna freeze to death, okay? We’re going to be fine.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa wraps his arm around his girlfriend’s waist. Making Natsumi’s turn red more than Yuusuke’s sweater.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Natsumikan. You’re so warm. I could hug you all day and stay like this.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She was flustered. She couldn’t help but blush. Natsumi didn’t mind it at all. Being hugged by Tsukasa was out of the blue. Or. He just wanted to get warm.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go make some hot coco for us.” Natsumi said.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“And then we cuddle?” Tsukasa asked.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Natsumi sighed. “Maybe. I can get us some blankets so we can all stay warm and toasty together.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like a plan to me.” Yuusuke said.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess that won’t be too bad.” Daiki added.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Natsumi smiled. “First things first. Can someone take Tsukasa-kun off me? I can’t make hot coco if he’s holding me like this.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Daiki sighs. “I’ll handle it. Come on, Tsukasa, let’s do something while Natsumelon and Yuusuke make hot chocolate.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The man in the blue jacket pulled him out of the hug, letting Natsumi go. Tsukasa sighs, crossing arms.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go get the blankets.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Daiki leaves the main living room and runs to room hallways to get blankets.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yuusuke, can you pass me the chocolate powder?” She asked as she was setting up.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He gives her the jar or hot chocolate powder and puts it next to the oven. Natsumi turns it on, setting it to mid high. Yuusuke opens one of the cabinets above him, grabbing four different colored mugs. He puts them together on the table on the dining table. Yuusuke had bought the colored mugs last month for christmas. Tsukasa was alone on Christmas. However, Yuusuke, Natsumi and Daiki had plans to celebrate Christmas with their loved ones but canceled them just to keep Tsukasa company. Yuusuke bought the mugs with their favorite colors and the letter of their first names on them. Tsukasa thought it was nice for them to cancel their plans and celebrate christmas with him.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Natsumi looks back and sees Yuusuke smiling at the mugs and Tsukasa looking at his camera.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiles.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Natsumi focuses back to the stove, making sure the water is boiling right. It was going all nicely. The water was nice and hot.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yuusuke, the water is ready! can you pass me the mugs so I can mix the hot water and the coco powder?” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure thing.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuusuke grabs the four mugs with caution and places them right next to Natsumi. She nods in thankfultude. She sets down the mugs in order and carefully pours the boiled water inside of the mugs. After she finished pouring the water, she grabs the bag of coco powder inside of the four colored mugs. Natsumi grabs a spoon from the drawer and mixes the water and the coco powder.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Daiki returns to the living room with four different blankets for each. He places them down on the sofa.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He hands him the magenta colored blanket. Tsukasa quickly takes it from Daiki’s hands. He hugs, smelling the blanket like if it came out fresh from the dryer.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re so fucking cute.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Daiki said in his thoughts.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, do that at home would you?” Yuusuke says.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.” Daiki frowned.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He walks away from Tsukasa and goes back to the kitchen to check if Natsumi needs help. He head peeks at what she’s doing.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those look really good, Natsumelon.” He says. “Mind if I-”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Natsumi quickly hits him in response.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow, what the hell?!” Daiki screams.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re not ready yet, Daiki-san.” She replies. “The last thing I’m missing are marshmallows.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t we out of those?” He asked her.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think so. Tsukasa-kun bought a new bag of it three days ago at the store.” She confirmed.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Daiki sighs. “Fine. Where are the marshmallows, then?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re in the pantry over there.” Natsumi said pointing.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The man in cyan walks to the pantry, grabbing the marshmallows. Daiki was too clueless to think that they ran out of marshmallows. He shrugged. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here you go, Natsumelon.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” She smiles.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Natsumi opens the bag of marshmallows, grabbing four pieces and putting them on each mug of hot chocolate. She grabs a serving plate from the dishwasher, putting the four hot mugs of hot chocolate.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hot coco’s ready!” Natsumi says as she walks to the living room.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finally.” Daiki said.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuusuke grabs his red mug with the letter Y. He sniffs the warm and hot beverage.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, it smells so good, Natsumi-chan.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Natsumi makes the best hot chocolate from what I’ve heard from people around campus.” Tsukasa adds as he sips his hot chocolate. “Wow. This is deliciously good.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, let me try it.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuusuke sips his hot chocolate without burning himself. His cheeks turn red for warmth. “This is really good, Natsumi-chan!”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Yuusuke, it’s just hot chocolate.” Daiki stated. “How good can that be?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah? Try it for yourself, Kaito.” Tsukasa added.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmph.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Daiki takes a tiny sip from his mug. Immediately, his cheeks turn red within warmth. It was hot, but really warm and delicious.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“So? What do you think, Daiki-san? Is it good?” Natsumi asked her roommate.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Daiki smacks his lips, removing the hot chocolate stain from his mouth. He could feel himself getting warm without someone hugging him. Daiki takes another sip.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess he loves it, then.” Yuusuke says, smiling.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>A smile grows on Natsumi’s face. “I’m glad.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She sits down in the middle between Tsukasa, Yuusuke and Daiki. The girl grabs her purple blanket, tucking herself in.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daiki-san.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh? What?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Daiki swallows the last bit of the hot chocolate, leaving a stain on his lips. Natsumi notices it.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have a little bit of hot coco on your lips.” She says.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” He replies nervously.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, let me handle that.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Natsumi takes a handkerchief out of her pocket. She wipes the stain off his lips. “Let me fix that hair too. It’s kind of messy, haha.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-Natsumelon!” Daiki blushed.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ohh? Kaito is flustered by Natsumikan?” Tsukasa smirked.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, Tsukasa, no one asked.” Daiki looks away to hide his red cheeks.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is actually I’ve seen Daiki ever blush in front of Natsumi. The last time that happen was in front of tsu-”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not a single word out of you, Onodera Yuusuke or I’m drinking your hot chocolate.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, mr. I’m gay for Tsukasa.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“YUUSUKE!”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, alright boys, that’s enough.” Natsumi says. “Let’s just enjoy our hot chocolate and stay warm until the storm passes in the morning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fineeee.” Both, Yuusuke and Daiki pouted.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa looked the three of them. The two guys fighting and Natsumi smiling. He smiles. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Tsukasa gets an idea. He puts his mug on the coffee table and grabs his camera. He looks directly at the lens looking at the other three’s direction.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>*click*</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>A smile appears on his face. It reminded him how happy Tsukasa was when they all spent Christmas together. It was one of his fondest memories.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe I’ll get this printed out. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He said inside his thoughts.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa puts his camera back down on the coffee table, grabbing his mug in exchange. He continued enjoying his delicious hot chocolate with his roommates by his side.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading! follow me on @emuhoujous on twitter and meisudos on tumblr!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>